


The Limits of Terminology

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Trope-a-Dope [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, Defining the Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, References to Sex, dan overthinking things as usual, lots of talking about labels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Dan has referred to Phil as a lot of things over the years. Best friend. Housemate. Business Partner.But terminology is limiting, and none of it feels like enough. How can one word encapsulate everything they mean to each other?





	The Limits of Terminology

**That guy from the internet**

In the early days, Dan doesn’t know what to call Phil, what label is appropriate. He can’t really explain the sudden and familiar attachment he feels to what is essentially a stranger.

‘Stranger’ feels wrong though, seeing as how it's slowly getting to the point that they’re sharing everything with each other. ‘Acquaintance’ doesn’t sit right either, it's more than something passing, fleeting, it feels solid despite the intangibility of an internet connection.

Twitter flows to skype flows to exchanging numbers and now Dan finds himself at a party, the first one since his break up with Erin, and alone on a couch, texting. People move around him, buzz with alcohol and the novelty of their recent switch to college. Dan feels alone in his decision to take a gap year, but his phone is in his hand, and Phil is replying with a frequency that belies him having any plans this Friday night, and Dan is smiling at each one as they come through.

“Who ya texting?” Rebecca says as she flops down on the couch beside him. She’s leaning slightly, and Dan knows that lean. It’s the you-just-split-up-with-your-girlfriend-and-I’m-interested lean. He doesn’t return it. Instead he shifts slightly, tilting the phone screen towards his chest to shield it, he doesn’t necessarily want to share Phil with the world yet. 

“No one,” Dan says, “Just some guy off the internet.” 

Rebecca raises an eyebrow and giggles at that. Perhaps, Dan thinks, that isn’t quite the correct term. 

 

**Friend**

Manchester is a blur. It’s being high up and gazing over the city from the top of the Manchester Eye, or from a cosy booth in the sky bar. It’s feeling like he’s still that high up, even when his feet are back down on the ground. 

It’s easy. Easier than he’d thought it would be, and when Phil’s phone rings during filming, Dan can’t help the smile that spreads over his face as Phil say “Hi… Yeah… No, I’m just hanging out with my friend.”

And suddenly that feels like a good term to use, but it takes him until a few days after he’s back to try it out for himself. 

“You coming to the pub?” Rebecca is saying as she leans on the railing outside of the corner shop. 

“Nah,” Dan replies, swinging his carrier bag and waiting for Jason to leave as well. “I only popped into town to get some stuff, I’ve got to get back for five.” 

“Ooo,” Rebecca says, still adopting a glimmer of the lean, but Dan thinks he’s got it pretty much fended off at this point. He’s not asking himself why because, Rebecca is attractive enough, he’s just not sure he wants to be tied down right now. “Got plans with someone?” 

Dan smiles, “I’m just going to skype my friend.” 

It doesn’t cause any riots anywhere when he uses it, so he figures the term can stick for a while. 

“The one from the internet?”

“Yeah,” Dan nods, and runs a hand through his fringe. “My friend from the internet.” 

 

**Best friend**

Best friends happens ironically. Or at least offhandedly. He isn’t actually sure people have best friends in their 20s, and Phil is older than him, so he’s sure it’s some schoolyard practise they should be too old for. 

“Get me a drink on your way?” He asks as Phil rises to his feet from the seat next to him on the floor. He wobbles slightly, almost tipping the monopoly board over, but he doesn’t. 

He’s in Phil’s flat, with Phil’s friends. Well, they’re his friends now as well, since he moved here, but he still likes to make the distinction. The same way he makes the distinction that this is Phil’s flat, not his, even though he’s here most nights. 

He’d started on the couch but honestly, it was beginning to become a pain to clear up the blankets and everything every morning. The final straw was Dan’s back beginning to protest about being curved onto the small space each night, so he’d ended up in Phil’s bed. It wasn’t weird, they were just friends. He likes to make that distinction too. 

“What’s wrong with your legs you lazy oaf?,” Phil says quickly, leaving Dan’s glass on the table. 

Their friends laugh, chiding Dan gently for being a cheeky little shit. No one finds it weird that Phil will clearly do a drink run for them, his guests, but actively expects Dan to get his own.

“Some best friend you are,” Dan mocks, feigning sadness and following him to the kitchen.

He realises what he says and holds his breath. But really, he needn't have worried.

“I am the greatest best friend ever,” Phil says insistently, splashing Dan with the water from the tap as he fills up his ribena glass. When he’s finished with his he holds out a hand for Dan’s glass and winds up making it anyway. Dan lets the air out of his lungs in one long stream.

Phil smiles, and Dan smiles back as they settle back down to the game, and they don’t acknowledge it much further.

Later, they use the term online, it’s accepted and comforting. It’s probably one Dan can live with forever.

 

**Housemate**

After that they begin adding labels to the one they already have. But honestly, he doesn’t expect housemate. He’s mostly come to term with the fact that he doesn’t want to live with any of the random people he barely knows from his uni halls, and he doesn’t know anyone from lectures or social activities since he spends all of his time with some older guy none of them know, so he’s pretty resigned to having to sign on to halls for another year. It’s mostly depressing, but he’s trying to find the good. 

That is, until Phil brings it up. 

“Are you planning to stay in halls next year?” He asks as they’re playing Mario Kart, as ever, on Phil’s living room floor. They never sit on the couch, he doesn’t know why.

It might be because the couch is small, and there isn’t much room for them to sit side by side. But Phil’s elbow keeps knocking into him they’re sat so close, and Dan doesn’t even mind.

“Probably,” Dan shrugs, taking a corner at just the right angle and picking up an item. He’s in first place and gleefully shoots the in Phil’s direction. Phil’s vision is obscured and he skids of the track.. 

“Ah--” Phil yells, swinging his arms upwards and jabbing at the controller in an attempt to right himself back on course. It’s to no avail thought and Dan wins the race only a few seconds later. 

“Ultimate champion!” Dan gloats, hands over his head. Phil just smiles fondly and pushes at him. Dan rocks on his hips momentarily but straightens up, laughing so that his face aches. 

“So, probably?” Phil continues after a hard stare.

If takes Dan a moment to realise what he’s talking about. 

“Halls. Yes, probably.” He shrugs again, “No where else to go.” 

“I was thinking…”

“Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“Ha. Very funny.” Phil reaches out and pokes Dan’s cheek with a pointed finger. “I was thinking we could live together in your second year. I mean… if you wanted to. I know it’d be weird like, living with someone who isn’t in uni, and it might take you away from all of that so I’d completely understand if you--” 

“Phil,” Dan interrupts, “I’m literally always in your house anyway.” 

“True. Plus, it’d be great for YouTube. We’d be able to film and could help each other out and your dorm mates wouldn’t be listening to you talk to yourself.” 

Dan laughs. “Slow down, you don’t have to convince me. I think it’d be awesome.” 

“Really? That’s great!”

“I’m not being funny,” Dan says ponderously, “But, well, you only have one bedroom…” 

He isn’t sure how he wants Phil to respond. It’s become fairly normal for him to sleep in there with Phil, and it’s cosy actually, more comforting than he’ll allow himself to admit. Still, he’s not sure that hospitality extends to Dan actually _living_ here. It’s excusable when he’s just visiting, even if it is becoming every night. He’s shocked at how the idea appeals to him though, being in Phil’s bed every night, being _allowed_ , without needing to look for an excuse. 

“I thought we’d look for a different place, one with two bedrooms you idiot.” 

Dan tries not to over analyse why he feels slightly disappointed. “Sure.” He nods. “Um, not to sound like, ungrateful for the offer, cus I am, I think it’ll be fun. But, like, You live by yourself, you’re independent, why would you want to live with me?” 

“One,” Phil says, emphasising the point with a finger, “Like you said, it’ll be fun. Two,” he adds another finger, before dropping his hand to his lap. “I’m going to quit my job and do YouTube full time. I can make it work money wise. But… Sharing somewhere to live would be good.” 

“That’s amazing!” Dan enthuses before rolling his eyes at the pun. 

“So, house mates?” Phil asks, holding out his hand to shake. 

“Housemates.” Dan agrees, slipping his fingers in to Phil’s hand.

 

**Business partner**

They’re always ‘Dan and Phil’. From the Super Amazing Project, to the first t-shirt, to the merch company, the radio show, the gaming channel, the book, the tour, the second book… Dan is honestly surprised ‘business partner’ doesn’t start sooner. But with ‘Best Friend’ on offer, and ‘Housemate’ continuing for more years than Dan could have hoped for, well, he supposes there wasn’t ever an opportunity. Besides, they’ve never really taken all of that seriously.

As it happens, it’s only to sort out a misunderstanding that they use it at all. 

“And if your partner could just sign here,” the accountant is saying to Phil.

They share a look. It’s one they’ve shared before, on multiple occasions. 

“Um,” Phil says, still looking at Dan, not at their accountant. “We’re not…”

Dan knows he should probably say something too. But, seeing how he’s long since given up trying to repress the feeling of elation he feels every time someone mistakes them for lovers, he doesn’t. There was a patch there where he would have. Would have stood up, questioned how on earth anyone could ever think that he and Phil were together, that they weren’t and never would be. Until he realised that he was just confused as to why anyone thought Phil would want him like that. Because he clearly doesn’t. Honestly, he’s sort of just learned to deal with the confusing twist of emotions he feels in his gut whenever it happens, and let the wave of hope wash over him briefly before shoving it down. 

“Oh,” Phil laughs, putting two and two together. “You meant business partner.” 

“Business partner.” Dan echoes, “that’s me.”

He leans forward in the chair, being careful not to tip the back two legs off the ground, it’s probably unprofessional to fall on your accountant’s floor. 

“All done,” he proclaims, setting the pen back down. 

They take care of the pleasantries quickly, rushing from the room red cheeked and giggling. 

“Did you think--” 

“Yeah,” Dan preempts, “It’s just… business partner. That’s a new one.” 

“Hmm.” 

“What?” 

“Just seems very grown up.” Phil answers. 

“Well, yeah.” Dan agrees, “I suppose it does. But what else would you call it?” 

“I don’t know,” Phil says, “Partner is good.” 

If Dan notices that Phil drops the ‘business’ from the beginning, he doesn’t say so. He does, however, allow himself to enjoy the sound of it.

“Partner is good.”

 

**Everything. Yours.**

Sometimes Dan tests out other labels. Lets them sit in his tongue or roll around his mouth, just to see how they taste. 

He fantasises in private moments what it might be like to use another word, one that means something more than the current ones do, but he knows that he can't. So he tucks it away, buries it under the labels he has available to him and says those where he wants to say the others. 

He thinks maybe Phil wants to try it on for size too. Sometimes. When strangers make the inevitable assumption he watches Phil hesitate, weighing up the consequences of letting those labels apply, even for just a short space of time. Phil always comes down on the side of caution though, so Dan never wants to push it. 

What Dan doesn't anticipate is when things change without the need for the label to be said out loud. Suddenly Dan has limited options as to the terminology, but Phil seems to be redefining the narrow definitions Dan has assigned to them. 

Best friend suddenly means, in random increments, being pretty much a part of Phil's family. Adopted, included, invited along to every gathering. 

It means Phil's head on his shoulder in the back of a taxi when he's particularly tired.

Business partner means a joint bank account that spills over into their personal finances. It's not knowing which of their possessions belong to whom, simply using ‘ours’ instead of ‘mine’. It's easier, he reasons, it's just easier.

Whatever this is means Phil wrapping around around him and leaning in, enveloping Dan in his warmth and holding him close. It's the soft brush of lips on Dan's neck that he thinks Dan won't notice.

It's being each other's first speed dial, next of kin, emergency contact. Because really, who else would they call? It's always being at the top of their text messages unless they're sat right next to each other. Even then, it's still a good bet. 

It's skyping despite only being away one night, it's letting ‘I miss you’ crackle over a dodgy internet connection and having it returned with soft smiles and flushed cheeks. 

Without relying on their limited lexicon of available terms, it is Phil’s hand in his, on the small of his back, his whole body pressed against Dan’s side on the couch. And it’s Dan allowing it, revelling in it, letting himself enjoy it where he might have previously shied away. Actively avoiding denial is less physically exhausting, he finds, letting his body move without the need for taught muscles holding him upright, out of Phil’s space, away. 

Eventually it’s Phil, drink-loosened and blurry, pressing his mouth to Dan’s in the silence of their flat. It’s Dan hesitating only for a moment before returning it, fervent and bruising. Then hands gripping, pulling, nails digging crescent shapes onto twin backs as moonlight streams through the window, washing out everything, making decisions seem lighter, paler, less important. 

It moves to the bedroom and it’s the feeling of tshirt jersey sliding over soft abdomens, it’s the hiss and rattle of a belt buckle and zip, it’s the rough feeling of carpet on Dan’s kneecaps counteracted with the soft tug of Phil’s hand in his hair. 

It climaxes in the sensation of them coming together, Phil inside of Dan, as close as he can be. It’s the hot breath on his neck, teeth nipping, tongue lapping. The rhythmic thrust as their bodies move together, bathed in darkness and shrouded in whatever this all means. For one blinding second towards the end it’s the rush of something real, tangible, with Phil following closely behind. It’s every nerve ending in his body screaming out in relief before collapsing weightless and dreamy into blue and green sheets.

Finally, as he engages in mental acrobatics, it's Dan calling him out on it while lying side by side, sweaty and sated.

“Do you ever think about like, labels?” 

Phil is breathing heavily. They’ve been enjoying the silence, or using it to hide in.

“Labels for what?” His voice is low, croaky, as if this emotion is one unused for a while. Dan can relate.

“For us, for what we are to each other.” He doesn’t mean now, he means in normal circumstances. He doesn't know what these circumstances are, can’t even imagine where to start.

“Oh.” 

“I mean, there are a few.”

“I guess there are.” Dan feels Phil’s body tightens, leaning slightly away. 

Dan misses his warmth already. 

“Language has its limits, Dan.” 

Dan finds it in himself to nod. “Useful for defining the subtleties of human interaction though.” 

“Constrictive.” Phil insists, “Labels aren’t really a great tool for defining what two people are to each other, are they? I mean, one word can’t really encapsulate all of the nuance.” 

“I suppose more than one could apply then,” Dan shrugs, “Like for us.” 

“Like, best friend and housemate?” Phil suggests.

“And business partner.” 

“Yeah,” Phil smiles, Dan can hear it even though he can’t see it in the darkness. “That too. Though that sounds awfully formal and like we sit in an office every day making tough decisions instead of stumbling into a profession where we reply to emails from our couch.” 

“Agreed, but it’s a label you can tout in public and one people understand.” 

They lapse into silence again, because it’s easier. The rustle of sheets startles him eventually, the dip of the bed as Phil turns on his side to face him. 

What little light remains at the window is casting a frosting over his pale skin, highlighting the curve of a hip, slight dip of his waist. Dan doesn’t want to look what it’s doing to the colour of his eyes.

“So what made you ask?” Phil says eventually.

“I just think there are some things… some ‘nuances’ that our current labels don’t really cover.” 

“Hm?” 

Dan inhales. It’s preparation, because he knows that if he doesn’t he’ll hold his breath for all of what comes next. “Best friends, housemate or business partner don’t really cover what just happened.” 

Phil reaches out a hand, curls it around Dan’s shoulder and tugs at him, urging him to turn too. He should feel vulnerable because they’re on top of the bed, naked and exposed, but he doesn’t. He shouldn’t shudder at the press of Phil’s hand on his shoulder given where those fingers have been tonight, but he does anyway. 

Instead he turns to face Phil, making out the shape of his mouth in the dim light and wanting to kiss him again. But Phil isn’t responding, so he isn’t entirely convinced it’s allowed now everything is over.

“Do they have to cover it?” Phil asks, quietly.

Dan nods, “No, I suppose they don’t have to.” 

“No point labelling it if it's a one time thing,” Phil mumbles. Its barely intelligible, but Dan is fluent in Phil so he understands just the same. 

“And if it wasn’t a one time thing?” 

He lets it hang in the air, expand to fill the space between them. He feels clammy and sticky, the air still filled with the musky scent of what happened between them, it presses in so that he’s almost choking on it. It probably has something to do with the fact that Phil takes a while to answer.

“Then it would probably mean a shift in the terminology” Phil relents. “If you wanted it not to be a one-time thing.” 

“What were you thinking?” Dan asks, a hand raising to cover his mouth. Mostly to cover his blush, but also to prevent him being tempted to rush forward and press his lips to Phil’s, forget the conversation entirely in favour of making it at least a two-time thing right this second.

Phil reaches out and pulls the hand from his face, shifting closer in the process. Sweat cooling on their skin makes him shiver. 

“Do you want to get dressed?” Phil laughs.

“Probably should.” 

“Well, don’t do it on my account,” Phil shrugs, “I’m quite enjoying the view.” 

He lets his eyes drag down Dan’s body so that Dan can almost feel them on his skin. It makes him shiver again. 

“Maybe just get into bed?” Dan suggests. He thinks he can probably allow that, enjoy that, without the accompanying terminology. 

They shuffle under the duvet, Phil pulling it up and over them with a final draft of air before it settles. They arrange themselves so that are closer than before, still tipped towards each other, feet tangled now. Phil lets a hand drop to Dan’s hip, thumb soothing over the jut of the bone.

“So…” Dan says once the heat of the bed has warmed them up. 

“Ah yes,” Phil says, eyes dancing in amusement, “You want labels.” 

“I don’t _want_ them.” Dan clarifies, “I just think that, you know, it might be useful to define… _this_ ” he gestures between them.

“And we need a label for that?” 

“Maybe. I mean, as far as social constructs go, it’s a fairly limiting one. But having a way to describe it in a singular word that's recognised by society might be useful.”

“You mean you don’t just want to tell them the entire story of tonight in vivid detail over and over” 

Dan grins, “I mean, I could, probably. I’ll probably go over it in my own head enough times to commit it to memory. But I fear that the people in our lives aren’t prepared for the embarrassment of hearing that to be honest.” 

“But you want some way to tell them…” Phil drifts off slightly before continuing. “You want to tell people about… this. About what this means for us.” 

Dan hums. “Not everyone. But some people. I’d like to. If you would. But only in terms you’re comfortable with.” 

“I don’t think I could keep it to myself if I wanted to.” 

It’s a hushed sentence and it lingers. A mutual agreement that this means something has shifted, something that will remain shifted. Something they intend to pursue.

“Well, what label would you suggest?” Dan repeats from earlier, more clear on what he’s asking now.

“I don’t know.” Phil confesses, “What is a word for two people who have sex after 7 years of friendship and apparently don’t want it to be a one-time thing?” 

“A wide variety of things,” Dan informs him, “So many things.”

“I’m open to suggestions.” 

Dan rolls his eyes, but it’s fond. 

“Well, friends with benefits would work I suppose. To cover the parameters you just set.” 

“Hmmm,” Phil rumbles thoughtfully. “The definition of that one doesn’t really cover any emotional aspect that might be included though.”

“Emotional. Right.” Dan ponders, “Lovers?” 

Phil laughs. “That just sounds… odd.” 

“We are odd.” 

“Yes but… you wanted one to use in public. I can’t see using that one personally.” 

“No,” Dan agrees, “You’re probably right.” 

“Besides, it’s still only focussed on the.. Um…physical aspects.” 

Dan rolls his body into Phil’s, unable to resist it anymore. He meets Phil’s mouth, feeling his hand tighten at his hip. His own hands slide up and over Phil’s shoulders, and they roll so Phil is slightly on top of him, at an angle. 

“Distracting.” Phil murmurs as they part for air. 

“Yes.” 

“I mean what I said,” Phil says, lips brushing Dan’s with every other word. “It needs to include the emotional side of things.” 

“What… What emotion do you want it to convey?” Dan pulls him down for a kiss again, letting their bare chests press together, hips not aligned but so close he feels like he might be able to stir up interest again quicker than he’s been able to since he was much younger. He can’t help but to thrust upwards slightly, seeking contact.

“Dan,” Phil reprimands. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He settles himself again, but doesn’t let Phil move any further away.

“I... “ Phil leans his forehead to Dan’s and closes his eyes. “Dan I think it needs to include the fact that I’m in love with you.” 

Dan gasps, parts his lips and lets the air rush in sharply. It sends a shockwave through him that temporarily shorts his brain so that he doesn’t respond for a moment. A moment that stretches out so long Phil begins to move away. Dan locks his wrists behind Phil’s neck and holds him close, bending a leg at the knee to trap him there. 

“No,” he says, “I think it needs to include that I love you too.” 

Phil wriggles closer then, up and over so that he is settled between Dan’s thighs. He kisses him with a fervour that startles Dan at first. There is a push and pull as they both seek to press everything they want to say into each other’s skin. Fingertips roam, hips undulate idly, mouths work in unison. Dan moans and Phil has to move away. They can both feel how the other is almost hard again, panting and overcome. 

“I’ve waited so long to say that.” Phil confesses. 

“Me too,” Dan nods, “I probably should have said it years ago but… I didn’t know… I was an idiot.” 

“You were young,” Phil soothes, a hand ghosting up his side, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “I’ll forgive you a sexuality crisis. We got here eventually.” 

“We did.” 

“I think my body is making a valiant effort to go again,” Phil giggles,”But I’m not sure it’s technically possible.” 

“Probably not right this minute,” Dan says, “It’s quite late.” 

Phil groans and tips his head over Dan’s shoulder to catch the clock. Nearly 2am. 

“It is. I wish we could stay up but…”

“Things to do tomorrow.” 

“Things to do.” Phil repeats, sadly.

Phil sighs reluctantly and slides away. They don’t talk about it but both move to pull on underwear at least before settling back into the bed. Dan thinks naked cuddling is all well and good, but an uncomfortable mixture of body heat and proximity causes the quick slide of sweat which, when focussed on certain areas, could mean no sleep for either of them.

Dan thinks that if this had have happened a few years earlier, when they were young and impulsive, neither of them would have had a second thought about staying up all night and continuing this thing. As it is, they have all those pesky responsibilities that have added to them as labels have. 

“Boyfriend.” Phil throws out suddenly. 

“What?” 

“For the label.” Phil explains, “Boyfriend works. For all of… that.” 

“It does.” Dan agrees. “Sounds… vaguely permanent though.” 

Phil lets Dan tip onto his side and works an arm over his waist, pulling Dan’s back flush with his chest. “Problem with that?” 

Dan hides his smile in the pillow. “No,” he whispers, “No problem at all.” 

They both close their eyes and settle into the comfort of having each other close. It’s new, and it feels mostly resolved now, except for the nagging sensation at the back of Dan’s mind. 

“It still doesn’t feel like enough.” 

“Hm?” 

“Boyfriend is good for everyone else,” he explains, “It’s the best thing for public and it works as a social construct term.” 

“But…?” 

“But it doesn’t… It doesn’t, like, mean everything I want it to.” 

“What would?” Phil asks, the words flitting onto the nape of Dan’s neck. 

“Something more?” Dan suggests, “Everything?... Mine?” 

“Everything.” Phil agrees, pressing his lips to the spot on Dan’s neck that makes him squirm. “Yours.” 

Dan lets a soft noise of contentment drift from his lips before closing his eyes to sleep. Words won’t ever really be able to define it, perhaps Phil is right, they’re too limiting to encapsulate all the nuance of them, feel too small to really pack all that Phil means to him in to. Still, he thinks, those ones will do.

True to their word, when they get up in the morning they stick to using ‘boyfriend’ when asked. First with those closest to them, then with strangers who make the assumption. Eventually they let it drift online, slowly and without much fanfare. It’s a term that works for the most part. 

Until the moments they are brought together, private and enclosed. Whether slick and panting into each other’s mouths, or sleep-warm and lazy propped up on each other’s body, cosy and cuddle together, or insistent and pulling. Then they have what is reserved for them, the terms only used behind closed doors. 

“Everything,” one will say.

“Yours,” the other will answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://agingphangirl.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agingfangirl) to send me prompts for this series.
> 
> All the works in this series are written from prompts or from tropes that take place in Phanfic with a new twist. If you like this, I think you'll like that too.


End file.
